


No Rules, No Limits

by enrose



Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, And Alastor is a smug sub, Charlie is an awkward professional dom, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Masochism, Masturbation, Roughness, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: After her job at the hotel she works at is over, Charlie has a pretty unconventional second job. On a night that's supposed to be like any other, she meets a pretty unconventional customer.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549120
Comments: 18
Kudos: 283





	No Rules, No Limits

**Author's Note:**

> for a request! the prompt was "dom/sub" with the specifications of dom!charlie and sub!alastor.

Charlie’s late night job wasn’t what one would call conventional by any means.

Only a few people knew about the work she did after she’d close up the hotel, like her closest friends… and most of them she’d met through work in the first place, like Angel and Vaggie. Niffty knew about her job, too, though she’d always make snide remarks about how she could never do what Charlie did, because she would never know how clean her customers were. Husk also knew about what Charlie did, though that was by accidental means - he’d found some of her, uh, materials - in the back of her car when he was fixing it up for her. God, that’d been one of the worst days of Charlie’s life. The only thing worse than Husk finding out that Charlie could imagine was her _parents_ finding out… it made her shudder to think about.

In truth, Charlie’s unconventional job was that after the hotel would close, she worked in a BDSM club as a dominatrix… yeah, it was _that_ weird and out there.

Now, one wouldn’t typically categorize Charlie for the type to be into the BDSM scene. She was soft and sweet in appearance, “like a princess!” her friends would say, and she was pretty unassuming otherwise. However, there was a hidden side of her that rarely ever reared its head, one that actually _liked_ to dominate — she certainly wasn’t completely innocent as people thought she was. She had so little control over her failing project at the hotel that it felt good to just let loose and exert some of her energy. Plus, she wasn’t as experienced or intense as someone of the more experienced workers at her little second job, so it wasn’t as if it was anything _too_ crazy or extreme.

The fact that she worked as a dominatrix was hardly the weirdest part about her second, secret job. It was the customers that had the potential to be strange, what with their kinks. Some customers liked mundane things, like having their faces ridden and sat on, meanwhile others liked to be kicked in the crotch, or have the fantasy of their head flushed down a toilet entertained (which, yes, was a real thing in this scene). It all just depended on the person. 

The point was that everyone had their likes, dislikes, limits, and boundaries.

Charlie had already clocked out of her hotel job. Niffty had inconspicuously asked Charlie if she was “going home,” with a hint of something else in her voice that Charlie knew was a dig at her. Niffty looked to be just about one of the sweetest girls in the world, but she could be a real terror to be friends with, sometimes. Trying to shake that out of her mind, Charlie discreetly checked her trunk for all of her “supplies” and then got in the front seat of her car to drive to the club. The club was about twenty-five minutes away from the hotel’s location, which made Charlie feel safe enough about not getting caught by any hotel patrons there. She sang along to the radio as she drove, though she caught just about every red light there was on the way.

 _I sure hope this isn’t an omen of some kind,_ Charlie thought to herself, hitting the gas pedal to go through the final light to pull up to the club.

Once she was parked in the “employees only” section, Charlie stepped out of her car. The hotel didn’t have a uniform aside from their name tags, so she didn’t have to worry about being recognized that way. She went to the trunk and opened it up to retrieve her duffle bag full of supplies. She tried to balance it on her shoulder, but it weighed her down too much, so she opted for clutching it between her fingers instead. With a smile to herself and a big breath, she walked inside the club, clicking the lock button on her keys that sounded off behind her.

The dim lights of the club instantly illuminated Charlie’s body, and the music consumed her. It was played low and deep throughout the entire club. Charlie inhaled and let the familiar air of the club fill up her body as she greeted a few people who waved to her, mostly those who worked the bar.

“Hi, Charlotte!” “Nice to see you today, Charlotte.”

‘Charlotte.’ That was the dominatrix name Charlie used. It was her real name, but it sounded a whole lot more dominant and intimidating than plain old Charlie did, so that’s why she decided to go with it.

“Hi, guys!” Charlie greeted with her usual smile as she walked all the way through the clubs and to the back rooms, where Angel jumped on her immediately. Angel wasn’t his real name — his real name was _Martin_ — but like Charlotte, “Angel” much better suited this line of work. He’d gotten the nickname from the many customers who called him as much, he bragged. Their little Angel. Though, Charlie knew that Angel was no such thing. 

“Charlie, _baby!_ ” Angel instantly approached her, quick on his legs, coming from the snack room. There was mischief in Angel’s voice, one that let Charlie know that she’d be in for quite the night. _Great._ “Oh, babes, you _gotta_ hear this. You’ve got the weirdest fuck of a client waiting for you on the list — holy shit!” Angel clutched her shoulders and snickered near her ear. ‘You’re not even gonna believe it!”

Charlie removed Angel’s hands from her shoulders and turned around to face him. She arched an eyebrow at him, skeptical of his claims. “Weirder than the guy who just wanted me to crush his balls?” She asked. “Yeah, I doubt anyone could be weirder than him.” She shuddered at the reminder of that night.

Angel shook his head. “No, seriously, it’s bad. Worse than the ballcrusher. Ahahaha, Vags is _pissed!_ You have to see this guy’s list that he submitted for the appointment!”

Charlie groaned. “ _Vaggie_ saw it? She’s too overprotective, of course she’s gonna be upset if someone has a weird kink…”

“Baby, baby, it’s not a kink. It’s a _lack_ thereof.”

Charlie tilted her head.

* * *

So, yeah, that list that Angel told her about was worse than she anticipated. It wasn’t like it was particularly… weird? It didn’t list any strange kinks, and it didn’t seem as if this person didn’t belong in this sort of club. It’s just that, typically, a customer of the club would make a list of their yes and no’s so that the worker would know what they were into, what to do to them, their pain limits, all of that stuff. It’s just that the list had no limits. The customer didn’t put anything under “yes” or “no.” All that was left was a little note.

_“Absolutely no limits! Go wild!”_

That typically signaled someone really strange and deprived. No wonder Vaggie went crazy.

Charlie could be cruel when she wanted to be, by the request of her customers, but she naturally wasn’t a very rough mistress. This left her in quite the predicament to be in… what the Hell was she supposed to when she met this person? According to their application card, he was male — around thirty-three, so ten years older than Charlie, who was twenty-three. The only name given was ‘Alastor,’ with no last name.

He was in the room she was standing in front of. Charlie had already gotten dressed up in the outfit she carried in the duffle bag from before, a black, scantily-clad leather outfit with sharp heeled boots. It barely concealed her slight breasts and accentuated her hips, sure to entice any customer.

_Alright… on three. One… two…_

Charlie gave her rosy cheeks a little wake up slap and pinched her eyes shut.

_C’mon, Charlie… no, Charlotte! Go wreck his shit!_

_Three._

Her eyes opened up, then. Charlie reached for the door knob and twisted it open with a hesitance she didn’t usually have. It was just the prospect of the unknown, that waited for her on the other side… Charlie pushed on the door and it gave way to her body’s pressure, allowing her inside of the cold room.

She instantly saw the man, sitting there, waiting for her.

He was incredibly handsome, is what she immediately noticed. More than what was typical of clients, Charlie privately noted. He was also taller than most of her clients, from what Charlie could tell of him, even though he was sitting down and she couldn’t quite gouge his actual height in inches… which Charlie was thankful for, given that if he was standing up, he’d probably tower over her body. He was a redhead with an underlayer of black, and his hair was cut quite nicely. He wore a pair of glasses on his face.

He tilted his head up to look at her, a silent smile on his face, open-lipped. It was incredibly toothy, and she noticed that his teeth were quite sharp.

“Hello there. My name is Charlotte, but you can call me mistress,” Charlie said, putting her hands behind her back, trying to get into her appropriate, usual mode straight away despite her nerves. “I can see that you already have your manners, seeing as that you didn’t address me before you were told. Speaking of which, that’s my first rule. Rule number one. You’ll only speak if you’re addressed, understood? You may speak now to answer me.”

“Yes, I quite understand, dear,” said the man with a certain smugness that rubbed Charlie the wrong way… plus, he didn’t address her properly. So much for those manners that Charlie thought he had. Despite that, though, his voice was quite smooth.

Her eyebrows creased inward, and she leaned over him. She instantly reached forward and tightened her fist in Alastor’s hair, taking the initiative to be rough.

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you properly,” Charlie hissed down at him, her own teeth bared.

“I understand, _mistress,”_ said Alastor, his voice a chuckle. _Still_ a chuckle, even after she threatened him. Charlie couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being mocked by him, and they’d only just met one another.

_Maybe he is a super weirdo, after all… a guy with no limits can’t be good news._

“That’s what I thought you said.”

Charlie released Alastor’s hair and took a step back. She observed him once more. He was dressed in very smart clothes, with a nice tie, seemingly no wrinkles in place. That wouldn’t do, would it? She’d have to make a mess of those clothes. Or rip them off of him… or…

“Alright then. Your name is Alastor, right?”

“Indeed it is!”

“Okay, Alastor,” said Charlie, leering down at him with lidded eyes. “I want you to take your clothes off for me, Alastor. Nice and _slow_ while I give you your rules. I know that _you_ haven’t set any for us for this session, but _I_ have them, and you’re going to abide by them.” A slight pause. That smile on his face hadn’t faded. If anything, it had grown, perhaps from the mention of the lack of limits on his application. He hadn’t even flinched in any intimidation… usually, even when people were into this, they’d show some kind of nervous reaction, from anxiety to butterflies. But Alastor showed her none of that whatsoever. It was kind of eerie. Charlie continued regardless. “Understand?”

“Why yes, I do.”

“Yes I do, _mistress_ ,” Charlie forced herself to growl at him in correction. “Now strip for me before I punish you with your clothes on.”

Alastor began to do so. He started with his tie, which he expertly disposed of. He unlooped it and then discarded it on the ground, eyes fixated on Charlie… particularly on the bare parts of her body. His eyes were a brighter red than his hair was, and they were sharp, too. They drank Charlie in. 

Charlie drank him in equally, and she hoped that he couldn’t tell as much. The way he moved with such finesse was… almost hypnotic, in a way? His movements were so smooth. But he was _her_ sub. Her pet for the night, as all of her clients were meant to be. She couldn’t be thinking such things about him.

“Good… rule number two, then. We have safe words in here. It’s “red” to stop. Understand?”

“Yes,” Alastor chuckled. With his tie out of the way, he began to remove his nice dress shirt instead. It came off easily, up over his head, and Charlie privately observed his body. He was lanky, with not very meat and muscles on him, but he was well-kept nonetheless, with not much hair. His skin was a bit dark.

“Rule number three. You’re _not_ going to cum until I tell you that you can.”

Alastor began to undo his pants. Charlie watched him.

“Quite understood, mistress.”

“Four. You’re going to thank me for any pleasure that you receive… _if_ you receive. It’s my decision to give you pleasure. I don’t have to. I expect to be appreciated.”

Alastor laughed lightly. “Yes, mistress,” he breathed as he set his pants down with his shirt and tie both, only to begin to remove his undergarments. As he pulled them down and shimmied them off of the ends of his legs, Charlie saw it then: his cock, semi-hard and… large, even though he was still soft partially. He wasn’t a bad size. Even if that wasn’t very important to Charlie anyways, especially in this line of work. She didn’t discriminate. Well… it was more like she couldn’t discriminate if someone had a tiny dick.

“My fifth rule. You can and might be used completely for my pleasure, and if you receive none in turn, that’s bad berries. It’s my choice in the end what to do with you. That said, don’t touch me without permission. Ask if you want to put your hands anywhere near me.”

Alastor’s lips quirked up even further. Was it because of the ‘bad berries’ line?

Charlie resisted the urge to huff. She slid her hands up to the dips in her hips. “My sixth and final rule, then. If you disobey me, you _will_ be punished.”

“Yes… mistress.”

Alastor was completely naked before her by the time she was through with her rules, which left Charlie all dressed up in her skimpy black lingerie. Charlie took in the sight of Alastor down on his knees for her, naked, for the first time ever, and then she tilted her chin up. He’d even removed his glasses.

“Very good, Alastor… now then, like I said before, I understand that you didn’t set any rules or limits for us. Nothing you even _liked_ in particular,” Charlie began, and she turned around to give Alastor a view of her ass in her undergarments. She purposely swayed her hips as she walked, and then she turned around again to see that same smirk on his face, unchanged. What. the fuck. Still, Charlie continued despite how unsettled she was, “That makes this very dangerous. I can do whatever I want to you in this room. And I will. Understand?”

She tried her best to sound assertive.

“Oh yes, I very much do, mistress,” said Alastor, perfectly obedient in his words despite the tone of his voice, that of which was endlessly amused by something that Charlie couldn’t put her finger on.

Charlie turned back towards him. She stared down at his crotch, where his cock was still half-hard, and then she lifted her heel up. He didn’t have any limits. They were playing by nobody’s rules except her own… and Charlie was going to take full advantage of that fact, nerves aside. This was her job, damn it!

So, she stepped on Alastor’s crotch gently, pressing his cock onto his belly with the pressure of the heel against him.

She noticed the way Alastor’s skin prickled with goosebumps immediately in reaction. _So, he is human, after all,_ she thought to herself in a weird sort of satisfaction. She slid the flat of her heel up his cock, up to the head of the dick, and then slid her heel back down, putting pressure on his member.

“It looks like you like being stepped on like this. Should we test the theory out? You can speak, by the way, it’s not a metaphorical question.”

Alastor laughed yet again, but there was a breathyness in his tone that satisfied Charlie’s sadistic side deeply. It also satisfied the side of her that wanted to get the upper hand over this man. “Yes, mistress,” Alastor said, just as outwardly obedient as he’d been this whole time. “Please, do as you wish, all to your little heart’s content and more.”

Charlie scowled. She drew her foot back, only to crush her heel back into Alastor’s dick, re-pinning it to his stomach. Alastor moaned as she did so, tilting his head back with a deep chuckle that rolled off his tongue.

“You won’t speak to me like I’m some sort of _plaything!_ You’re mine, Alastor,” Charlie wondered if she sounded assertive enough as she said so. This guy was really shaking her confidence… did her voice waver? Could he _tell?_ Maybe he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference with her shoe pressed onto his cock. Usually, this feeling made Charlie euphoric, but now she was just upset and angry. “And I’ll make you _understand_ that you’re mine.”

Charlie once more took her foot back. This time, however, she trailed the toe of her heel up Alastor’s hardening cock. The tip of his cock was now beaded with precum, a telltale sign that he was enjoying what Charlie was doing to him. Alastor tilted his head back towards Charlie during this time, looking at her, completely pleased… was that with Charlie, or more with himself?

Could he… could he tell that he was riling her up?

Charlie resisted the urge to grit her teeth. 

“Since you want to act so smug about yourself, stay there on your knees. _I’m_ not going to touch you anymore… you’re going to do all of the work yourself. What do you think about that?”

“If that’s what you see fit, _dar_ — ah, _mistress._ ”

Alastor’s lips curled knowingly.

Charlie couldn’t believe the nerve. The _nerve!_

“You’re going to regret that,” Charlie told him, and then, she stripped herself of her black panties. She pulled them down over her heels, getting rid of them to the side, and then, she leaned back against a convenient metal desk behind her. She then spread her legs, showing Alastor what she had hidden between them. “Come closer.”

Using his knees, Alastor did come closer, scooting forward, and once he was within range, Charlie grabbed a fistful of his red hair and pulled him in towards her crotch. There, Alastor would be faced with her core, ready to be devoured. “I want you to lick me as an apology,” she told him.

“Ohoho, but is this _really_ a punishment? Dear me, mistress, and I’d have thought you’d have more in you to give to a man with ‘no limits.’”

Charlie’s face burned a bright red. It was mostly from embarrassment, but perhaps it could pass off as anger. She’d never — _never!_ — had someone mouth off to her this much, never had someone so full of themselves. She’d had brats who had talked big game to receive punishment purposely, but it seemed like Alastor was simply enjoying riling Charlie up… even though _she_ was supposed to be the dom, and him _her_ sub.

“You won’t question me!” Her voice wavered. Damn it! “You won’t question me,” she repeated again, calmer this time, and she tightened her grip in Alastor’s hair. “Now… shut up, and eat!”

It looked like Alastor wanted to say more, but he simply and subserviently leaned forward, into Charlie’s heat, licking a stripe over her pussy. He hummed against her. It felt good, the vibrations making her tingle, but she didn’t want him to be so self-satisfied, so she curled her fingers tighter into his hair.

“Finally… you’re putting your mouth to better use,” Charlie said, trying not to sound as winded as she felt by this mysterious man. “Now, don’t stop until you make me cum.”  
  
Alastor responded in the form of curling his tongue between Charlie’s folds. She hadn’t been super wet to begin with — kind of the opposite, really, but with Alastor’s ministrations, her juices quickly began to flow onto his tongue. Alastor dutifully lapped them up from her core, pressing his mouth close to her pussy and using his tongue to flick at her hole before lapping up the tender folds once again.

_He’s good…_

Alastor left her clit neglected, however. He only tended to that gushing entrance of her, and her surely rosy pink, flushed folds. He sucked gently at her lower lips before her repeated his process: entrance, kisses and licks to her folds, and then sucking gently at her. Charlie felt her core throb, and she hoped to God that Alastor didn’t feel her pulse against his tongue.

Maybe he did, though, because a moment later, Alastor said, “Might I touch you, mistress?”

Charlie bit her lip, her thighs twitching slightly. “You may. It’s good that you asked permission.” 

Permitted by Charlie, Alastor lifted his hand up to rub at Charlie’s little budded clit where it poked out of its hood. He used his thumb to massage circles into her most sensitive area, and Charlie moaned softly. Alastor did, too, seemingly pleased with his work on Charlie’s body, deriving pleasure from Charlie’s own.

While he rubbed Charlie’s clit with his thumb, he continued his tongue work on her pussy. He drew his head back as much as Charlie’s grip on his hair allowed him (not very far, admittedly), and then he dove back in, kissing her folds tenderly before allowing his tongue to snake out and lather her in its affection. He collected all of her juices masterfully, not letting a single drop of it go to waste. He was thorough.

“Fuck,” Charlie mumbled. “That’s… that’s a _good boy,_ Alastor. Don’t stop, I’m...”

“Close, mistress?” Alastor hummed again. He rubbed her clit quicker.

Charlie yanked his head back, away from her glimmering pussy, and the sight was nearly enough to make her cum right there. Alastor, with her wetness running down the sides of his mouth, having sullied his chin. He looked sticky with her juices, and he was. Alastor grinned drunkenly at her, full aware of his disobedience.

“Shut! Up!” Charlie snapped despite herself, trying to rip herself away from how entrancing Alastor was, despite his repeated disobedience towards her. “No talking back! No little _comments_ here and there! You speak when you’re spoken to, you answer when I have a question!” Charlie snarled, and then, she yanked Alastor back in between her thighs.

More messily this time, Alastor lapped at Charlie’s pussy, sloppily rubbing her clit with how slippery she’d become. Charlie moaned, gritting her teeth, and then she thrust her hips forward so hard and fast that Alastor nearly lost his balance.

Alastor dropped his hand. 

“Good,” Charlie hissed. “You shouldn’t be nearly as composed as you are.”

Alastor’s eyes flickered up to Charlie’s face, and they caught one another’s the moment that he made Charlie cum, his mouth itself finally latched around her clit instead of just his thumb working her. Maybe she even came because of that brief moment of eye contact they had, but she’d never say as much. 

Outside of the job, Charlie was usually a bit louder when she had sex, especially when she orgasmed, but she had to be more controlled in these rooms. So, she rolled her hips into Alastor’s mouth, moaning evenly as she came onto his tongue. Just as loyally as she’d collected all of her quim before, Alastor drank her up, allowing her wetness to dribble down the sides of his cheeks. His jaw surely must have been sore and his tongue tired, but he continued regardless. He was better than most of her clients…

Finally, Charlie came down from her high, and with her hand cruelly embedded in Alastor’s hair, she yanked him back to look at him. His hair was disheveled, naturally… and his face was red, too. As Charlie’s eyes traveled further down south, she realized how _hard_ Alastor was. His cock was fully erect and standing proud, precum dripping down onto the floor from the tip.

Charlie smiled in satisfaction. She released Alastor, and he stumbled back, nearly losing his balance.

“What do we say?” Charlie asked, fully anticipating his answer to be something snarky…

“Thank you, mistress Charlotte,” Alastor responded back, grinning in satisfaction in all of his obedience as he re-collected himself. Did he know that Charlie was expecting _disobedience?_ He was playing games with her.

“Good…” Charlie said regardless, not wanting to show him any weakness. Her legs felt a little wobbly, but she couldn’t let that stop her. She got her butt off of the desk. “We’re not done yet, though.”

Alastor looked interested, his eyebrows quirking upward. _Good._ Charlie turned her back to him to instead approach her wall of toys. There was a variety of them there, like vibrators, nipple clamps, riding crops… and a whip, black and leathery. 

Charlie picked up the whip. She ran her fingers over the handle before she turned to Alastor, and she mustered up her most wicked grin. Which, truthfully, probably wasn’t all that intimidating. Her coworkers had told her as much when she tried to practice with them.

Speaking of practice, she really never got the chance to use the whip. It was usually too extreme for people. She felt a little nervous. Not like she’d let that show on her face… or at least, she’d try not to let it show.

“All you’ve done is mouth off to me,” Charlie started. “You should be taught a lesson. Plus… ‘go wild,’ right?”

Charlie ran her fingers down the leather cord threateningly.

Alastor had nothing to say (thankfully), but he looked excited. The red flush in his face deepened even further, and his cock twitched between his skinny legs, oozing pre into a puddle. It was pretty dirty, all things considered.

Charlie sauntered around Alastor’s knelt body. She wondered if she should tie his arms behind his back, so that he couldn’t ground himself… but then she got a better idea, in the meantime. Charlie smirked to herself. She’d reveal that part later.

Charlie cracked the whip, and the sound of it echoed throughout the room. Once again, she saw goosebumps resurface on Alastor’s skin, perhaps in anticipation to feel the whip on his body.

“Excited, pet?" Charlie asked. “You can respond, don’t worry.”

“Very much so, mistress,” Alastor said, licking his lips, like he couldn’t wait to feel the whip against his skin, tearing it open and making him bleed.

“You like pain, huh? You’re a disgusting masochist.”

“Indeed, mistress,” Alastor agreed, taking the degradation in stride.

“Well then, turn around with your back towards me,” Charlie commanded, and Alastor did so, shifting his knees to get into the appropriate position. Charlie sat back once more on the cold desk and lifted the whip up into the air. “I’m going to start. Remember your safe word?”

“I don’t need a safe word,” Alastor responded, voice amused.

That was _it!_ Lifting the whip up, she allowed it to strike the skin of Alastor’s back for the first time in response, the leather splitting his flesh open instantly.

Alastor moaned loudly, the rich, deep noise filling the room as much as the sound of the whip had. It seemed like he really _was_ masochistic… his body shuddered as well as Charlie’s did in near unison as Charlie drew the whip back with the backward flick of her wrist.

“What’s the safe word?!” Charlie snarled, her high-pitched tone distorting into something dominating and assertive.

“ _Red,_ ” Alastor groaned, voice undoubtedly pleasured, even despite the pain he was assaulted with.

“That’s right. You _will_ respond appropriately when asked a question!”

Charlie let the whip strike Alastor again, only a tad bit gentler this time. It left a welt on his back, one that only just slightly opened up around the leather that pierced him. When Charlie drew the whip back again with a crack that resounded throughout the air, she took in the sight of Alastor’s back. Two red lines on his skin, already bloody and tender. 

She licked her lips. “Alastor.”

“Yes, mistress?” Alastor responded, and the tremble in his voice was undeniable. He was in pain, and yet Charlie could imagine that his cock only got harder, and was aching between his thighs to be touched… which led into the next part of her plan, the reason why she didn’t tie his hands behind his back.

“I want you to stroke yourself off. Do you understand? Jerk off while I whip you.”

Alastor laughed again. “Of course, mistress, if that’s your command,” he said. He was panting lightly from the pleasure and pain combined, in pure bliss as well as agony. Though Charlie couldn’t see the front of him, she saw the way that Alastor reached between his legs to grasp his cock, and she saw his arms begin to move as he jerked off.

“Good,” Charlie said again in satisfaction, and then, she lifted the whip up to let it strike him once more. “Keep going until you’re about to cum… but ask me first, before you release.”

The process of getting Alastor to spill on himself was certainly sped along by the way that Charlie whipped him. She’d let up, sometimes, to give a gentler whip along his back, only to give him a harder, sharper one, one that would make him yelp and groan aloud. His back was completely red, and blood trickled down his back, down his ass, making a small puddle just as his precum did.

Alastor moaned deeply as Charlie struck him again. And again. Despite the pain in his body, draining him of his energy, Alastor moved his hand faster along his cock.

“Are you close?” Charlie asked, trying her hardest to sound haughty despite her own arousal that flooded her body. “Are you going to make a mess of yourself?”

“Yes, mistress,” Alastor groaned at her. “May I, please?”

“Alright then, since you said please. Cum for me, _Alastor._ ”

One final crack of the whip was all that it took for Alastor to come undone for her. This was the hardest one yet — a little _treat_ for Alastor, to feed his masochism. It embedded deep within his flesh and forced it open around the leather, giving way to blood that instantly splattered and dribbled down his back into that puddle. In that instant, she heard Alastor moan louder than before. “I’m cumming, mistress,” he obediently told Charlie, huffing all the while. His hips stuttered and he thrusted forward into his hand a few times before he, assumingly, spurted all over himself.

Charlie watched him buck and grind in satisfaction. The whip was lightly speckled with blood, but she paid it no mind, her eyes on Alastor’s back instead. It was torn up, wrecked… and he loved it! 

_He really is some kind of weirdo… but I’m really wet, too. I can’t deny that._

Eventually, within a minute’s time, Alastor stopped twitching and let his hands fall to his sides. They were covered in his own semen from when he came.

Charlie set her whip down on the table and stood up. She nearly teetered on her heels, her ankles bending awkwardly for a brief second, either from her arousal or how long she’d been sitting down. She was thankful that Alastor was facing the other way and didn’t catch her fumble…

“Here, a tissue,” Charlie said, reaching for a box beside her. She threw it down at Alastor, like he was lower than her. Because he was. Duh.

“Thank you,” Alastor said cordially, reaching for it to wipe his hands clean of his own stickiness.

“Thank you, _mistress,_ ” Charlie stressed to him. “We’re still in this room, I’m still your mistress. Don’t forget it as long as you’re with me.”

“But of course, mistress,” Alastor laughed lightly, as though he was laughing at her all over again, despite the multiple lacerations she’d forced upon his body. “Thank you,” he repeated.

Charlie repressed the urge to sigh. She looked closely at Alastor’s back from above. It was pretty badly torn up. She’d really done a number on him, more so than she’d intended. He just frustrated her _so_ much. 

Well, that aside, her job here was over. She didn’t have to worry about any of this for the rest of the night, thankfully. _God,_ she couldn’t wait to complain about this to Angel… he always seemed to have great nights in comparison to her.

“Someone will be in here to help you clean up in just a sec,” She told him. “Will you be making another appointment with me?

“Oh, yes, I’d love to _play_ with you again some other time,” Alastor said. Charlie could hear the smile in his voice, and then saw it on his face as he tilted his head towards her. _Play with her…_ she had a feeling there was a duo-meaning, there. “How does this date and time next week sound... _mistress?_ ”

Bloody and spent, Alastor’s eyes still glinted.

Charlie swallowed.


End file.
